1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating system used in a catalytic converter for a multi-cyclinder, spark-ignition engine, and more particularly to a heating system for a catalytic converter which rapidly heats and activates the catalyst during the warm-up period of an engine cold start without requiring a special fuel supply system and air blower for heating the catalyst.
2. Discussion of the Background
Various rapid heating systems for the catalysts in catalytic converters for exhaust gas from internal combustion engines have been proposed, accompanying the enforcement of regulations for exhaust gas. One of these systems has an exhaust gas combustor installed upstream from the catalyst. Fuel is injected into the combustor to generate heat energy to rapidly heat the catalyst.
This conventional system requires a fuel supply unit with a fuel injector through which the fuel is fed to the exhaust gas combustor. In addition, a separate air blower is required to supply air to the exhaust gas combustor. The requirement for these units pose serious problems in terms of cost and reliability.
The object of the present invention is to provide a heating system which can rapidly heat the catalyst in the catalytic converter without requiring a separate fuel supply unit and an air blower, thereby ensuring a less-polluting exhaust gas emission from internal combustion engines.